


won't ever let my heart hit the ground

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Break Up, Character Study, Community: femslashficlets, Community: ladiesbingo, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: If Becky were told to describe her experience so far since finally debuting on the main roster, she’d say that it’s been like – like flying.

Written for Challenge #077 - "gravity" - at Femslash Ficlets on Dreamwidth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for my "the lark ascending" square at [Ladies Bingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth. The card I have can be viewed [here](http://suicix.dreamwidth.org/582.html) and will be updated as I fill the prompts.
> 
> set between summer 2015 (becky and charlotte debuting on the main roster) and late-ish 2015 (charlotte's heel turn).

If Becky were told to describe her experience so far since finally debuting on the main roster, she’d say that it’s been like – like _flying_. NXT will always be special, will always mean something to her, will always be somewhere she’ll hold close to her heart, but this? This is different, this is brighter lights and bigger crowds and helping to spearhead the kind of revolution she’s dreamt of there being for years. To get to actually be a part of that is more exciting than Becky could ever have imagined.

She knows her enthusiasm about it shows, too, and she’s not ashamed of that. Paige might poke fun at her for it, but Charlotte smiles fondly and listens as Becky rattles off bits of strategy for matches complete with appropriate hand gestures. Becky knows that Charlotte’s excited as well, even though she’s hardly likely to actually admit it, even to Becky. It’s there in her eyes as the three of them make their way out to the ring, in the smiles that stretch across her face when one or two or all of them win a match.

It’s _especially_ there when Charlotte wins the title, when she finally beats Nikki with the championship on the line and lifts up the belt for everyone to see. She did it. She did it, and she could have done it without anybody by her side, but Becky’s still thrilled to have had a part in it all the same. She wants to throw her arms around Charlotte, to kiss her right here in the middle of the ring, but that – that will have to wait.

(It waits until their hotel room, until clothes are on the floor and the two of them are on the bed and Becky’s murmuring about how proud she is in between pressing kisses to Charlotte’s thighs, until Charlotte’s grip in Becky’s hair is so tight that it almost starts to hurt and she’s moaning so loudly that Becky’s sure whoever’s in the room next to them must be able to hear. She just carries on, though: Charlotte deserves this, deserves to feel this good, and if Charlotte even does half of this for her once she’s done, then – well. Becky counts herself very, very lucky.)

The next night, they lose Paige. It hurts, but Becky tries to stay strong about it. She’s still got Charlotte, she’s still got who matters the most, she’s still flying every single time she goes out to that ring. They keep on travelling together even as Charlotte seems to grow more and more distant, as she seems to grow less and less interested in anything that isn’t just being the champion. Becky holds on the best she can, telling herself it’s OK, that Charlotte _has_ to focus on her title now she’s got it, that there’ll still be time that’s only for the two of them when they’re not busy wrestling or travelling or too tired from it all.

It turns out that there isn’t, is the thing. Becky tries to make that time, she really does, but Charlotte just doesn’t seem to care – at all.

“You had to know that me holding the title would mean that I’d have to do way more press, right?” Charlotte says after snubbing Becky’s offer of company for what feels like the hundredth time now, and Becky _does_ know, she’s just – disappointed. She thought they still had each other’s backs through it all. She certainly has Charlotte’s, even if it’s looking as if she shouldn’t.

In the ring, Becky still feels just as high as ever, still feels that rush through her veins as she puts up the best fight she can even if she ends up losing. Now, though, now that Charlotte’s apparently dropped her, thriving on her own with just her title belt by her side as Becky falls-falls-falls through what feels like all of time and space, it seems that gravity might have finally caught up with her.


End file.
